


巧克力布朗尼

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	巧克力布朗尼

Smaug在后巷里捡到Bilbo的时候是个雨夜，Bilbo身上是湿透的白色长裙，上面有层层叠叠的雪纱和蕾丝，领口和袖口都缀着小珍珠和钻石，Smaug拉起他的腕子，在看到他那张脸时就知道这人是谁了。  
“请赏光到家里坐坐吧，殿下。”  
Bilbo就那样走进了他街角的屋子里，请求他不要报警，Smaug答应下来，接着把他送进了浴室里。过了二十几分钟，穿着Smaug浴衣的Bilbo坐进了靠近壁炉的沙发椅里，捧着一杯热牛奶，小心地抿着：“我不想做公主了，先生，所以我才逃出来的。”  
Bilbo是正在英国访问的别国王室，公主刚刚成年，得以和父王一起出行，世人绝不知道今次同行的小公主性别是男，Smaug端起杯子喝了口威士忌，说没关系，他可以理解，公主可以留下，他保证不会报警。  
Smaug微笑着，显露出成年男人特有的可靠感，他今年46岁，有两次无疾而终的婚姻，除了三四位佣人外，独自住在这位于伦敦市区街角的四层小楼里。  
Bilbo长舒了一口气，他浴衣里只穿着能遮到臀部的衬衫，但这也是他第一次穿男装，他偷偷闻着上面属于Smaug的成熟男性气味，就算是洗干净的，也会留有那冷静和淡雅的气味。  
Smaug的佣人收拾好了客房，Smaug牵着Bilbo的手把他送进了卧室，在和公主说晚安的时候亲吻了他的手背。  
那天来问询的警察一无所获的离开了，已经熟睡的Bilbo对此一无所知。  
第二天Smaug让人买来了贴合Bilbo身材的男装，从西服到家居服，Bilbo在高大的穿衣镜前欣赏自己身为男孩的不同模样，Smaug就站在他身后不远处，只是在必要时予以援助。公主对他表达了感谢，而当夜Smaug就爬上了Bilbo的床。  
“我在昨天就想这么做了，”Smaug拉下自己为Bilbo添置的棉质内裤，“只是觉得这样对殿下实在是太失礼了。”  
“我，”Bilbo在他身下无力挣扎着，“我是个男孩子啊。”  
“是的，”Smaug低头亲吻Bilbo柔软的嘴唇，夺走他的初吻，“可你依然是位公主。”  
第一夜很温柔，Bilbo能感受到那种温柔，但他并没有高潮，他甚至都没有硬，随着Smaug射进了他身体，袭来的是无尽的酸楚。就像是一场噩梦。Smaug从Bilbo的身体里退出来，为他擦干净，接着离开了Bilbo的房间。  
次日清晨，Bilbo每走一步都会痛，Smaug却还在问殿下昨晚休息得如何，好像他没有侵犯过Bilbo。佣人为Bilbo拿来了柔软的垫子，坐在早餐桌旁的Bilbo眼泪掉进了牛奶碗里，一口都没有吃。Smaug却在用完早饭后又把Bilbo压在沙发上侵犯，没有用阴茎而是手指，Bilbo捂住嘴巴，直到他说会好好吃饭才被放开了。  
不知是出于什么暗示，Smaug从来不会碰Bilbo的性器，从来都只有后穴。早饭后Smaug请人来家里剪掉了Bilbo过长的头发，之后带他到伦敦的街上闲逛，Smaug穿着休闲西服，随意地斜插着衣兜，Bilbo不敢靠得太近，但更担心Smaug将他丢在街上。  
在Smaug说要请他吃冰淇淋的时候，Bilbo才暂时遗忘了这个男人对自己做过的事情。  
Smaug在阴影里亲吻嘴里还有冰淇淋的公主，告诉Bilbo他的嘴唇比冰淇淋还甜还软，接着问他愿不愿意嫁给自己。  
Bilbo摇头，晚上又是一次强迫。Bilbo问是不是因为自己没有答应和Smaug结婚，Smaug说不全是，他一点都不生气，性爱不是惩罚Bilbo的手段，希望Bilbo能学会享受。  
Bilbo攀在Smaug的肩头，男人的身体正当壮年，饱满有力的肌肉在Bilbo的柔软手指下颤动着，Bilbo无法拒绝这些细小的感受，他能感觉到身体慢慢燥热起来。  
他在深吻中尝到了情欲的味道。  
那就只是第二夜，他看到自己勃起了。Bilbo恐惧地啊啊叫着，Smaug不以为意地揽着Bilbo，让他慢慢习以为常，Bilbo在Smaug的怀抱里一直盯着他们交合的地方，没有意识到自己恐惧的惊叫已经变成了催情的呻吟。  
“就算男孩的身体，也有个部分是适合被操的，殿下。”  
最后Smaug还是全都射进了Bilbo的身体，Bilbo发现自己居然夹紧了对方，在Smaug滑出去的时候感到了填补不满的空虚。Bilbo还没有高潮，Smaug却告诉他结束了。  
Smaug离开Bilbo房间之后，Bilbo并没有抚慰自己，他开始哭泣，为了自己身体的反应。

等到Bilbo的父亲低调出现在Smaug的公寓里时已经是一周后了，Bilbo正穿着棉质睡衣，短发乱翘在空中。Baggins先生并没有比Smaug大太多，Smaug当着对方的面，牵着Bilbo的手让他坐在自己身边：“我们已经决定结婚了，陛下。”  
国王寻求着确定，Bilbo被Smaug揽着肩，他点点头。  
Smaug甚至都没让Bilbo遮掩一下脖子上的吻痕，国王并未发作，他已经先和Smaug派去的代表谈过了，公主会有一场属于公主的婚礼，Baggins家的秘密会安然无恙，仿佛王室的荣誉才是他最关心的事，自己刚刚成年的孩子经历了什么完全不重要。  
他们甚至都没有公开公主失踪的消息，现在消失在公众视野一周的公主有了合理解释，她要和未婚夫结婚了，对方是某个巨大财团的主人，有富可敌国的资本。  
Bilbo要穿婚纱和白色丝袜，戴上栗色的假发，化上新娘的淡妆，Smaug会亲手为他戴上头纱。在欣赏完Bilbo的装扮后，Smaug会从后面掀起Bilbo厚重的裙子，拉下吊带袜下的纯白色内裤，慢慢滑进公主的身体。  
“你很美。”  
Smaug并没能实现Bilbo的愿望。Bilbo扶着镜子，他已经习惯Smaug突然要在这种地方上他，他的唇印留在了镜子上，随着呼吸的节奏水雾出现又消失，他看见自己的眼睛含着情欲和泪水。  
他的确不用再当女孩了，他成了Smaug的女人。

那天，Bilbo穿着婚纱，由花童引路，一步一步走向自己的牢笼里，他觉得自己太傻了。戒指是锁住奴隶的方式的演化，但成为奴隶这件事本身不会改变。  
婚后Smaug变本加厉，他买来一整间的裙装，把Bilbo脱光后再领进去，让Bilbo自己选一件要穿着什么挨操，Bilbo会选那些宽松柔软的，Smaug就会在前戏的时候撕烂它们。之后他当然会再添置些新的，但都不是Bilbo会喜欢的选择。  
今天Bilbo不得不选一件低胸的黑色连衣蛋糕裙，公主会穿的那种，毕竟剩下的裙子都是露背或者是深领的晚礼服款，Bilbo除非走投无路才会去选。  
Smaug看着Bilbo套上那条裙子，接着从抽屉里取出了一双黑色丝袜：“短裙比较适合。”  
他让Bilbo坐在缎面的椅子上，捧起Bilbo光裸的脚，先是亲吻了一下足尖，之后慢慢将丝袜推了上去。这双长筒袜对Bilbo来说其实有点长，能一直推到大腿根部，Bilbo被允许抓着Smaug的衣角，穿完一只袜子后Bilbo已经硬了，Smaug隔着内裤低头亲吻Bilbo的勃起，接着为他穿上另一只：“很快就好了，亲爱的。”  
Bilbo穿着圆头的小皮鞋，他在十二岁之后就没穿过这种傻气的鞋子了，Bilbo最后被Smaug亲手戴上了黑色的颈饰，他们一起走出衣帽间，Bilbo习惯性地往他们的主卧走去。  
“今天不在那里，殿下，我们去我们初遇的地方。”  
那便是后巷，Bilbo至今不能忘记伦敦雨夜的寒冷，Smaug为他端上的热牛奶香，还有第二夜被侵犯的痛苦。他们从后门出来，今夜没有月亮，Bilbo抬头看了一会儿星空，祈祷不会有路人经过。Smaug在开始时不会提醒Bilbo，他会从任意一个地方开始吻Bilbo，通常在床上居高临下地欣赏够了之后，脚踝、肚脐、锁骨甚至大腿内侧的软肉，都会是他的目的地。今天在后巷里，Smaug让矮小的Bilbo站在他早就准备好的脚凳上，隔着裙子揉弄Bilbo的臀部和小腹，之后连裤子都不脱，直接拉下了拉链，撩起公主的裙子操干进去。  
Bilbo面对着后巷长着青苔的墙，湿滑的砖石根本扶不稳，安静的后巷里回荡着Smaug低沉的呻吟和*媾的水声，Bilbo咬着下唇不想让自己听见自己有多下流，Smaug却在他耳边说着污言秽语，那是公主从没听过的词藻，色情但不肮脏，完全是为了取悦一位淫乱的公主，Bilbo在不知不觉中夹紧，Smaug的抽送慢了下来，但也更深了，他正在好好享用公主尊贵的身体。公主的站姿开始不稳，Smaug就把手从低胸裙的领子将手滑进去扶住Bilbo，手指却一直在挑弄Bilbo的乳珠，在Bilbo因为发痒的快感不适挣扎的时候轻拉起乳尖，让痛感压抑快感的瘙痒。  
Bilbo低头看见伸进自己衣服里的那只手，他竟然觉得自己更硬了，他想让Smaug更多地侵犯自己，他已经在裙子下勃起了，Bilbo阴茎的前端蹭在裙子最里层柔软顺滑的布料上，这点微小的刺激都让他想要高潮。  
再做到正舒服的时候，Smaug从Bilbo身体里退了出去，要他转过来面对自己，之后从脚凳上把Bilbo抱起来。微弱的灯光下Bilbo看到自己穿着黑丝的腿挂在Smaug胳膊上，他裙子的领口已经落到了胸口以下，Bilbo先是被抬高了，Smaug在他的胸口留下齿痕，之后是落在嘴唇上的亲吻，最后才是重新插进了Bilbo的身体。交合的地方被短裙盖着，Bilbo觉得没那么羞耻了，但几乎半裸着上身的他觉得有点冷，Smaug就紧紧抱着Bilbo，用手揉搓Bilbo的背帮他取暖，这个姿势让Bilbo的大腿都要压在胸口，但公主是那么的软，Smaug亲吻怀里公主的发旋，这年轻的身体在他怀里显得那么柔弱，Smaug尽力压制着自己要揉碎他的冲动。  
抽送开始的时候，Bilbo觉得插得太用力了，他请丈夫轻一点，Smaug却要他求自己。  
“求您了，先生，求您轻一点。”公主双手都搭在Smaug的脖子上，他在Smaug怀里抬起头，嘴唇轻轻颤抖，怎么看都是索吻，求Smaug操坏他。  
“把裙子拉起来给我看看，殿下。”  
Bilbo腾出一只手拉起来短裙的裙摆，随着撞击Bilbo可爱的粉色阴茎摇晃着，前端分泌出清亮的液体。Bilbo被这羞耻的场面吸引了，他鼻子发酸，却不敢流泪，一旦他哭泣，Smaug就会整夜不停，一直把他操到哭不出来。“不希望公主觉得被错待。”他总是说这种冠冕堂皇的话。  
“分明这么兴奋呢，殿下，为什么要我轻一点。”  
Bilbo想辩解是太疼了，可他仔细分辨了之后，疼痛已经变成快感了，他拉着裙摆看看交合的地方，又抬起脸无辜又放荡地看着Smaug：“好的，好的。”  
他忘记这是那里，误以为眼前的星空是快感烧坏了大脑才看到的，公主呻吟着，要丈夫更加用力地操他的屁股，赞美丈夫粗大的性器，求他射在里面，让自己怀上宝宝。  
“当然了，公主殿下。”  
公主射在了自己黑色的短裙上，他道歉说不是故意的，Smaug却只是吻他，说喜欢的话会为Bilbo买很多新的。之后Smaug射在了Bilbo的身体里，Bilbo卖力地扭着腰，像是要用后穴把Smaug吸干，Smaug笑他贪吃，自己却射了Bilbo满满一屁股。  
公主现在两腿间又湿又粘，他对Smaug说就算这样也很舒服，Smaug脱下外套为公主披好，接着把他抱回了屋里，问他要不要喝牛奶，还是先洗澡。  
Bilbo在Smaug怀里抬起头索吻，佣人在这时送来了浴衣，Smaug就在接吻的空档褪下公主的裙装，公主高潮后的亲吻纯洁又温柔，Smaug并不反感。  
裙子和西装外套落到地毯上，Smaug喂给Bilbo一些水，带着他去洗澡，告诉他今晚已经结束了，公主要好好休息。

辛宁老爷在之后就不能满足于比尔博的小穴了，他开始教公主给男人口交，公主不喜欢那股气味，克服了很久才把前端含进去，史矛革摸着他的头说可以慢慢来，但不允许比尔博后退，比尔博慢慢吞下丈夫的性器，想要后退的时候就会被抓住头发。  
比尔博原本的长发被剪去后已经被珍藏起来送还给王室了，现在史矛革要他重新留长，公主只能遵从辛宁老爷的意思。  
现在他的头发已经长到了肩膀，茶色的卷发总让史矛革爱不释手，比尔博不明白当初为什么要剪掉的时候，史矛革回答他说因为公主看起来很讨厌长发，这点愿望要都没办法满足的话，公主是不会留下的。  
公主含到一半后实在无法再继续的时候，史矛革要求他用力吸吮，比尔博试了很多次都没能让史矛革满意，最后他把史矛革全吐出来跪坐在地毯上猛咳。比尔博担心史矛革要继续的时候，史矛革让他停下了，说先用舌头和手适应一下也好。  
公主用两只手握住丈夫的柱身，接着卖力地舔，用舌尖描摹上面的静脉纹路，从上面亲到最下面，再回到开始的地方，比尔博听从着男人的指示。他虽然毫无经验但不算是愚笨的学生，很快史矛革就专心喘息着，要比尔博手上的力道再重一点。  
比尔博害怕阴茎在他手里跳动的感觉，好像下一秒就能挣脱他的双手化身猛兽狠狠咬他一口。史矛革最后要求公主用他尊贵的脸接住，温热的粘稠液体喷上比尔博嘴唇和鼻头上时，他下意识闭上眼去躲，又让史矛革射在了头发上一些。  
比尔博保持着闭紧双眼别开脸的姿势，他嘴里全是史矛革的味道，他听见史矛革整理自己穿好衣服的声音，他几乎不能思考。等史矛革摇动了铃铛，仆人们走进来把晚餐呈上来的时候，他把自己缩得更小了。  
银质餐碟落在椴木的桌面上发出清冷的声音，比尔博害怕一会儿他要坐在桌面，围着一圈他连名字都叫不全的陌生人，自己脸上和头发上还挂着精液。  
“殿下。”史矛革把比尔博从地毯上搀起，手上的力道却告诉比尔博不要反抗。  
比尔博坐在了长桌的另一头，训练有素的仆人为他斟了杯红酒，他想去拿的时候却发现自己的手上全是黏糊糊的液体，在烛火下能看到亮晶晶的反光。  
还站在他身侧的史矛革接过了一块热毛巾，仔细擦净了公主的手，就像对待那些玩完泥巴回家的孩子。  
“想擦擦脸吗，殿下？”  
公主不敢回答。辛宁老爷接过第二块热毛巾，从额头开始仔细清理公主的脸，一直到下颏，比尔博闭着眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上落着火光和泪，辛宁老爷依旧弯下腰尽职尽责地轻拭公主的脸，最后在红肿的嘴唇上印了一个轻柔的吻。  
“谢谢。”比尔博抓着衣角小声说。

晚上比尔博如往常一样被按在床垫里挨操，今晚和昨晚并没有什么不同，但他却总是担心史矛革是不是生气了，他没见过史矛革生气的后果，却一直很担心这件事的发生。  
好像从最开始那一夜的时候就体会过了，男人不生气的时候已经那么可怕，谁能承受他的盛怒呢？比尔博的身体因为恐惧变得僵硬，反应也比较迟钝，当史矛革扶起他的腰要他爬跪着抬高屁股的时候，比尔博只是惊恐地看着史矛革，身体像是生了锈。  
“你怕什么？”史矛革微笑着露出自己的利齿，“怕我吃了你吗公主？我又不是龙。”  
之后史矛革让比尔博翻身躺过来，用温柔的话语哄诱比尔博张开腿攀住自己，太过矮小的公主躺在史矛革身下只能将将用膝盖夹着丈夫的腰身，额头抵在史矛革的胸口。史矛革在撞向比尔博的时候，手还一下一下抚摸着比尔博的头顶，让比尔博枕在自己手心，他看不到，但是能感觉到比尔博在自己心口的吐息。  
公主温暖的身体是那么适合插入，史矛革在这一会儿只想好好享受，比尔博被操得累了之后双腿慢慢发软下滑，史矛革就用力顶得更深不拔出来，比尔博被顶得尖叫，只好又乖乖把腿抬高。  
“这才是好孩子，”史矛革叹息了一声，下身的动作又开始温柔，“很快就会结束的，再坚持一下。”  
比尔博点点头，史矛革接着像哄小孩那样鼓励他，但在公主夹紧他颤抖着高潮的时候，史矛革也没有停下。公主的精液弄脏了他的上衣，史矛革就轻打他的屁股，高潮后的公主全身发热又敏感得不行，不管是声音还是气味，都已经超出了比尔博的接受范围，他咬着食指的关节小声啜泣，但正在享用公主的恶龙还没有停止的意思。  
比尔博看不到史矛革的脸，锁骨上的汗水能滴下来打在他的额头，他不知道史矛革嘴角的笑意，只能在羞耻和酸痛中昏睡过去。  
比尔博不知道之后自己是做梦还是醒着，他蜷缩在史矛革身上，毯子一直盖到了头，他闻见了专属于史矛革，还有精液的气味。比尔博累得浑身上下都不想动，他听见了翻书页的声音。

第二天一早公主是被操醒的，史矛革解释说昨夜比尔博没有尽到一个妻子的职责，自己先睡着了，这是他要的补偿：“反正你只需要撑到结束就好。”  
“我不想做。”  
比尔博张开手推挤着那个不断撞向他的身体，但于事无补，史矛革没有丝毫停滞，比尔博的胳膊开始发酸，他能感觉到身体开始起了反应，这让自己更绝望了。  
“你并没有不想做，殿下，你把我吸得很紧。”  
“我说了不想。”  
比尔博委屈地说了这最后一句，就无法再张嘴了，他怕自己忍不住呻吟，他当初逃到史矛革身边是为了不再做公主，如今却成为了史矛革的女人。  
史矛革为了方便高潮在比尔博身体里，会在射精前抱起比尔博，比尔博顺从地环着史矛革脖子，就算坐在丈夫腿上，他也只到对方肩膀，他在意乱情迷地时候会抬起头看着史矛革，这时候史矛革根本无法拒绝亲吻比尔博的欲望。从发梢到耳垂，再从鼻根到嘴角，轻轻咬比尔博的鼻尖。  
史矛革没有继续操弄比尔博，比尔博就自己扭着腰用史矛革的阴茎操弄自己。  
史矛革高潮的时候，比尔博满足地呻吟着，对丈夫的锁骨又亲又咬，史矛革从喉咙里发出笑声，把失了心智的比尔博放回床上。比尔博用手和腿去够史矛革不让他离开，史矛革就坐在床头，让他的公主使性子。  
比尔博就这样和史矛革一起错过了早饭，等情欲退潮，公主渐渐分不清楚到底自己改作何反应了，是就这样接纳全部还是继续反抗，他甚至都没有一个可以倾诉的人。  
“想做我的女人吗，殿下？”  
史矛革转着比尔博无名指上的戒指轻轻地问。  
比尔博没有任何回答。


End file.
